


Closer

by jusrecht



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF!Newt, Gen, POV Outsider, but this Newt stops at nothing to help his creatures, like nothing, not exactly dark!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: The moment Flint sees him, his blood turns to ice. (Outsider POV)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from various prompts for BAMF!Newt I saw in the kinkmeme. The end result doesn't really fit any of the prompts, but here it is anyway. I hope some of you will still enjoy it :)

 

The moment Flint sees him, his blood turns to ice.

 

His first instinct is to flee but it’s as if the sudden surge of fear has nailed him to his chair. And he isn’t the only one. Hans the bartender has turned ghostly pale, hands frozen around two full tankards of mead. In the opposite corner, Gobbler chokes on his meat pie and stops gobbling, eyes bulging at the newcomer.

 

The young man in the blue coat steps into the dim-lit pub and looks around, eyes darting uncertainly from one table to another. His hair is a wet, confused mess from the drizzle outside, with an unruly fringe falling across his right eye. If Flint had never seen him before, he wouldn’t have given the harmless-looking man a second glance. (Okay, yes, he _would_ , Blue Coat is far from unattractive, the tousled look and all, but that’s not the point).

 

Unfortunately, he has, and memories from their earlier encounter cause bile to rise in the back of his throat. Flint tries to shrink himself into his overcoat as inconspicuously as possible, but mostly his eyes are glued on the man in blue, who seems to have found his quarry and is now approaching with quick, careful steps. The tavern is only half full. The footsteps are near soundless and _that,_ at least, should’ve been enough of a warning, but no, no one pays him any attention—just as Flint did not, barely three months ago.

 

He should’ve shaved his beard this morning. Less chance for any unwanted recognition without the damned thing.

 

Blue Coat stops at a table to Flint’s right, directly in his line of sight. The lone occupant of the table is a big, burly man who looks up from his beer with red, narrowed eyes.

 

“What d’ya want?”

 

There is a nervous twitch of a smile, followed by a soft, apologetic voice. “A chat, if you might be so kind?”

 

Burly raises his eyebrows, mouth curling into an unpleasant smirk. It’s an expression Flint knows only too well. A good portion of his childhood nightmares was filled with variations of that smirk, sitting hideously on faces of bullies and toughs whose only purpose in life seemed to make his as miserable as possible.

 

“No, I’m not feeling _kind_ at the moment, so get lost.”

 

Blue Coat bites his lower lip. Flint senses the oncoming doom and desperately tries to make himself vanish from view. If only he weren’t an absolute trash in wandless and non-verbal magic. His wand is poking at his hip in the pocket of his coat, but there’s no way to take it out without attracting any notice.

 

Besides, it might send the wrong signal and that’s absolutely the last thing he wants in Blue Coat’s vicinity.

 

“What the fuck.” Burly’s taunting voice collapses into an angry hiss. His cockiness is gone, replaced by an unnatural stiffness that makes his shoulders stoop awkwardly as he stares at Blue Coat with angry, bulging eyes. “You did this?”

 

“Partial body bind,” Blue Coat says apologetically and takes the opposite chair, wand in hand. The rest of the tavern has fallen silent by now, all eyes focused on the ongoing exchange with various degrees of apprehension. “It can be a little uncomfortable, I know, and for that I apologise. It’s just that in my experience, people tend to leave before I’m done with my explanations. But this is too important.”

 

“I’m going to hack you into fucking pieces and feed you piece by piece to my Manticores!”

 

Somehow, Blue Coat’s face seems to light up at the threat. “I’m glad you mentioned the Manticores. May I know the password for the cave’s entrance?”

 

Burly freezes, his red, splotchy face contorted into shock. “What?”

 

“I know that you and your associates are keeping them in a cave. I think I’ve found the entrance—near the glen, right?—but it’s sealed with a powerful enchantment. One needs a password to enter, I assume?”

 

Now Burly is gaping openly at the other man. “How d’you know all that?”

 

“Just a little bit of stealth and opportune timing,” Blue Coat replies demurely. “Now, if you might be so kind as to share the password, we need not prolong this uncomfortable discussion.”

 

Burly’s face turns into an unhealthy shade of purple. When he spits at the man sitting in front of him, the sound is so loud in the otherwise silent room it’s almost obscene. Flint’s insides shrivel. He resolutely stares at his hand and the half-empty glass of mead in front of him.

 

Some movements in the corner of his eyes make him glance up again, as if pulled by an unknown source. Blue Coat is frowning to himself. “There is no need to be so rude,” he murmurs, a hint of disapproval in his voice as he pulls out a stained handkerchief from inside his coat.

 

“I’ll be as rude as I want, you fucking shit.”

 

Blue Coat ignores the insult. “Surely you understand the position you are in at the moment? I really have no wish to take advantage of it.”

 

“If you think you can scare me with tricks like this–”

 

“You’re missing the point. This isn’t really about scaring anyone.”

 

“Fuck you and your mother and your whole fucking family!”

 

Blue Coat blinks. “I’m afraid that’s not really on the table. They’re not even here.”

 

The impotent rage on Burly’s face slowly morphs into an ugly smirk. Flint is reminded to cornered animals using their last bit of desperation to scratch and claw and bring the whole forest down with them.

 

“Just you then?”

 

There is a moment of tense silence, the kind that waits for the pin to drop. Blue Coat is frowning a little when he finally speaks again. “I see. What do you propose?”

 

Flint stares at him in shock. _What?_

 

Burly is grinning like mad now. “How about you get down on your knees and show me just how much you enjoy sucking cocks. With lips like those you gotta be an expert.”

 

“Will you be amenable to a trade on those terms? Your, ah, enjoyment for the password?”

 

“Suck first and well see,” Burly taunts, baring his yellowing teeth.

 

Blue Coat sighs.

 

_Fuck._

“Diffindo.”

 

The word is whispered so softly that no one seems to understand what is happening until Burly starts screaming. Flint cannot suppress a horrified flinch when he sees the finger—a finger, _a severed index finger_ , bleeding pathetically on the table, next to a pint of beer.

 

“You crazy son of a bitch!” Burly is still screaming, looking even more grotesque with the rest of his body locked in the body bind.

 

“The password, please.”

 

“Fucking nuts wait until we find you–” Another blood-curling scream follows, ending on a strangled sob. No one dares to move. The entire tavern seems to have frozen in terror.

 

“Two,” Blue Coat says quietly. “You still have eight fingers left. Well, eighteen counting your toes. The password, please.”

 

“Rot in hell!”

 

“Shall I try that first? I might have to remove not just fingers if you happen to be lying.”

 

“Please, the others are going to kill me if they find out that I–”

 

“Surely that is your problem?” Blue Coat is frowning, his tone as reproachful as a teacher’s would be at a misbehaving student. “For being involved in such a cruel business to begin with. But I don’t care about that right now. I only want the password.”

 

He flicks his wand upward once more. Burly is begging and screaming, mouth spewing everything from profanities to pleas for mercy, face chalk-white from either pain or terror. Flint wants to look away but finds that every muscle in his body is locked in fear.

 

“The password,” Blue Coat asks again, wand paused in mid-spell.

 

“Alright! Bumbling baboons!” Burly blurts out, sobbing. “It’s bumbling baboons. Oh, please don’t–”

 

“Thank you,” Blue Coat says quietly and rises to his feet. The scrape of his chair on old wooden floor is disturbingly loud in the ringing silence, causing waves of flinches across the room. Another flick from his wand stops the bleeding, skins knitting over exposed flesh. The result is hardly less gruesome but at least the stumps are no longer bleeding.

 

“That, by the way,” Blue Coat speaks again, looking at Burly right in the eye, “is how it feels for them when you cut their tails.”

 

Burly swallows, lips quivering, but wisely keeps himself silent. So does everyone else. This horror show is almost over, and Flint is already planning his escape route out of town as soon as he can reach the door when he realises, to his mounting panic, that Blue Coat is heading for _his_ table.

 

And stops at his table, looking down at him with a nervous smile.

 

“Excuse me.” Even his voice is softly nervous. Either he is the greatest actor Flint has ever seen or _this_ is truly just another side of him, which somehow is more terrifying. “I’m really sorry to trouble you with this, but can I ask you to keep an eye on him? If I do not return in fifteen minutes, please free him from the body bind.”

 

Flint doesn’t know where the strength to attach this one word to his voice comes from, but he manages to croak out a faint ‘sure’.

 

“Many thanks.” Blue Coat gives him a shy, grateful smile that does not match the trail of blood he leaves in his wake. The sight of it sends a wave of chill down Flint’s spine, but he forces a feeble smile in return. This, he vows to himself as he watches Blue Coat disappearing out of the door, will be the last time they met.

 

And he really should master that Vanishing Charm, just in case.

 

_**End** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been translated into Russian [here](http://fanfics.me/fic101828), courtesy of mooseberry :)
> 
> And the talented [Кука](http://fanfics.me/user74111) has made [a really gorgeous fanart](http://fanfics.me/fanart9447) based on this fic! :D


End file.
